Video services have become increasingly important in today's society. In certain architectures, service providers may seek to offer sophisticated videoconferencing services for their end users. The videoconferencing architecture can offer an “in-person” meeting experience over a network. Videoconferencing architectures can deliver real-time, face-to-face interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and collaboration technologies. Some issues have arisen in videoconferencing scenarios when a multiscreen endpoint joins a multipoint meeting, where there may be more participants than the number of available displays. The ability to optimize display usage during a video conference presents a significant challenge to developers and designers alike.